


My Little Slut

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Verbal Humiliation, but sangyeons just there to bring food and ruin things, haknyeon just embarasses eric, oh he also catches him masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “I was just on my way to grab something from my room when I heard your video. Just was curious about what you were into. Wasn’t exactly expecting degradation.”Degradation.“Please don’t tell anybody!” Eric blurted out, flushed and holding his hands out defensively. He wanted to crawl under the covers and die at this point. Anything other than having this conversation about how Eric wanted to be called a cum slut.“I’m not going to tell anybody. There’s nothing to be ashamed of you know, we’ve all got things we like. If that’s the kind of thing you want to try, you can always come to me, alright baby?”
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 19
Kudos: 108





	My Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [kim_namjunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Namjunie/pseuds/Kim_Namjunie), [connah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connah)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

Now was the time. Everybody had left the house for one reason or another or was so busy being distracted with something else that he could finally just _touch himself_.

A rare occasion around here, rare enough that Eric was excited. He had already scouted out what everybody was doing and he knew he had enough time to get one out in his room without being interrupted. He had been waiting for over a month for this moment, for something other than a quick one in the shower while Sunwoo knocked on the door because he was taking too long.

Eric closed the door to his room and nestled himself on his bed. Phone in hand, he just had to find something to watch. Yeah, he had no experience in real life, but he had watched so many videos that he knew what he liked.

**_Fucking my little slut [HD]_ **

He clicked on the video and let it load, leaning back on his pillows and settling himself in. He watched, making sure his back and head would be comfortable while he gently palmed himself through his sweats.

He thanked himself for wearing something easy to maneuver around, pulling his cock out to stroke lightly.

“My little slut is so needy already,” the boy’s voice echoed from his phone into the room, the other whining at being degraded to nothing. The feeling went straight to Eric’s cock, the boy already half-hard at the lewd sounds.

He stroked himself until he was completely hard while he watched the bottom in the video get spanked and prepped for what Eric was really waiting for. The top pressed into the bottom all the way, the boy stuttering moans and whines at the feeling of fullness. Eric had never felt that, but fuck did he want to. 

_“You’re a fucking whore, taking me so well.”_

Eric leaned his head back, letting his hand move in rhythm with the thrusts. He listened to his own little pants and moans that got stuck in his throat merge with the sounds of the bottom in his video, the sound drowning out any kind of distraction. It was faster than he would’ve liked, but it had been too long since he last came that the coil in him was so close to snapping--

“Eric, what are you doing?”

Eric tossed his phone and pulled a pillow into his lap as quickly as he could at the familiar voice. He met eyes with Haknyeon, who was standing past the door frame. “Nothing!”

The silence between them hurt. Eric did not want to have to explain that he was jacking off because nobody else was home. Everybody did it, Eric knew that, but being caught and having to admit to it had his stomach in a whirl. 

The moans of the video filled the room, along with the sound of a smack, “ _My filthy little whore. Just a toy, that’s all you’ll ever be._ ”

Eric felt his cock jump at the sound, leaning over to press the pause button and grab his phone. He was obviously flushed and the friction of his pillow on his erection was not helping, a little noise leaving his throat when he sat back up.

Haknyeon was still just watching his every move, watching the flush of his cheeks darken as he played with the ring on his finger, “You’re not gonna tell anybody… right?”

“Tell them what? I caught you stroking one out in your own room that I barged into?” Haknyeon let out a hearty laugh, showing a smile that somehow made Eric think it wasn’t that bad to have been caught by the boy in his doorway. “That sounds more incriminating for me than for you.”

“What did you come in here for anyway?” Eric heaved a sigh, trying to move the pillow to get comfy, but it wasn’t working.

“I was just on my way to grab something from my room when I heard your video. Just was curious about what you were into. Wasn’t exactly expecting degradation.”

_Degradation._

“Please don’t tell anybody!” Eric blurted out, flushed and holding his hands out defensively. He wanted to crawl under the covers and die at this point. Anything other than having this conversation about how Eric wanted to be called a cum slut.

“I’m not going to tell anybody. There’s nothing to be ashamed of you know, we’ve all got things we like. If that’s the kind of thing you want to try, you can always come to me, alright baby?” 

Haknyeon tilted his head with a small, comforting smile, leaving to do his tasks and closing the door behind him. He left Eric a confused, flushed mess, half-hard and entirely embarrassed. He liked being called baby. It was new and exciting and he wanted to hear it again, wanted to hear what else Haknyeon would call him. 

He moved the pillow, looking down and thinking about if it would be weird to get off to Haknyeon. Fuck it. 

Eric wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it lightly and pressing play on the video again, letting himself slowly work back up. He listened for the little moans and groans in the video, mind wandering to what Haknyeon would sound like fucking into him. Thinking about Haknyeon calling him all those dirty names.

When he came, a breathy moan spewed from his lips of Haknyeon’s name. After the high and pleasure simmered, he shook his head at the thought. It was good, one of the best hand jobs he had given himself in a while, but it just didn’t feel right.

It didn’t mean the thought went away. It had been two weeks and Eric hadn’t even tried touching himself if he knew his mind would go straight to Haknyeon. The invitation was sitting there, tempting him, but he couldn’t just accept it.

He got into the shower before dinner, just so he wouldn’t have to fight for the time when everybody was trying to rinse off in the evening. He didn’t intend on getting off, but it had become a habit every time he washed up to spend a little longer taking care of himself than actually scrubbing clean. The feeling was good, but he did it so often it felt pointless. It was dumb to think that, but he just needed something else. Something more.

He thought back to the hundreds of videos he had watched, thinking of what he would like to try. A tongue would probably feel amazing, but he definitely couldn’t reach for that. Fingers maybe. That should do the trick, right? 

Eric slowly pulled his fingers into his mouth swirling his tongue and sucking on them until they were as wet as he could get them. He leaned forward against the wall, arching his back to reach as a finger prodded against his hole.

He hardly pushed in, but it felt good just like that. He pulled a hand down to his cock, moving his hand in time. Eric slowly pushed a finger in, just a knuckle and then two until he couldn’t get any further at the terrible angle. He moved it slowly, trying to find the pleasure that all the boys in his videos had.

It was supposed to feel good, but why wasn’t it? It felt weird. It didn’t hurt but it was an uncomfortable feeling, having a finger up his ass. But he was curious and pushed through his brain telling him to stop to try to find the pleasure in it.

Haknyeon. It would probably feel better if it was Haknyeon touching him. Haknyeon finger fucking him.

_If that’s the kind of thing you want to try, you can always come to me, alright baby?_

Eric cleaned himself up, turning off the water to quickly get dressed in the clothes he was wearing for the day. He wanted to get into pajamas if he could, but they had planned to go out to dinner originally, so the jeans had to come back on. He dried his hair with the hairdryer someone had left out on the counter, just so his hair wasn’t completely sopping wet, and then he faced his greatest fear.

Eric paced the house for a bit, back and forth in the empty hallway until he finally knocked on Haknyeon’s door. There was a call from the other side of the door that was muffled, both by the walls and the pounding in Eric’s ears, but he knew it was an invitation to come in. It was always an invitation with Haknyeon.

He was spread out on his bed in a tank top that was tucked into jeans. It showed perfect collarbones that otherwise would be covered, the overshirt he was wearing earlier sprawled next to him. He was on his phone but he glanced over to meet gazes with Eric.

“What do you need?”

“You’re alone in here?”

Haknyeons laugh was intoxicating, something Eric wanted to drown in, “Are you disappointed I’m in here alone?”

Eric shook his head quickly, “No, not at all! I just was thinking about that thing you said a few days ago…” Eric’s voice fell off at the end, so much so he could hardly hear himself, let alone for Haknyeon to hear him from across the room.

“Can you remind me what I said, baby? I said a lot of things. There was that thing about you doing the dishes, the fact we need to work together on Kevin’s birthday present, Sangyeon asked you to clean the bathroom.”

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes. Haknyeon was toying with him, it was written on his face. The way _baby_ fell off his lips was a taunt to Eric, almost like he knew just how much it affected him. Surely, he couldn’t, but it was so overwhelming. This game was unnecessary, and both of them knew it. Eric didn’t need to be embarrassed for the two of them to get to kissing messily on Haknyeon’s bed, and yet here he was adding extra steps.

“Stop pretending like you don’t know what I mean! You know… the thing?”

Haknyeon simply shook his head with the biggest smirk on his face. He watched Eric toy with the hem of his shirt, eyes looking everywhere in the room except Haknyeon. He couldn’t meet eyes with the boy. He couldn’t see how much skin was showing or how perfectly his clothes hugged curves of thighs and hips because he would lose his mind.

“Say what you mean or I won’t know.”

“The thing about how I could come to you, about the things that I like?”

“What do you like, Eric? Use your words.”

The command sent Eric over. He was already feeling nervous about asking, but having Haknyeon force him to say exactly what it was had his cheeks burning pink. He didn’t want to say it. It felt like admitting it. Admitting to someone he was so close with exactly how he wanted to feel like nothing.

“I- okay but it’s- how do I- it's hard to explain-”

Was it weird to want that? To feel small and worthless? Surely it couldn’t have been if Haknyeon invited him to come back for seconds, but it didn’t matter. The embarrassment was already there, already rushing from his cheeks to his ears. Eric opened his mouth to form an actual reply, but the next words he heard only made it worse.

“Hey, are you guys still on for dinner?”

Eric buried his face in his hands, the shade of pink in his face moving to a bright red. He looked cute. Helpless. Haknyeon was having his fun and Eric was letting him, all they needed was a decent excuse to get Sangyeon and everybody else out.

“Eric’s not feeling well,” Haknyeon started, standing from his bed to approach the blond standing in front of him, tilting his head up slightly and moving hands to press a kiss to Eric’s forehead. It was intimate, but not sexually. Like he was checking his temperature. “I think he might have a fever and I had something to snack on a bit ago so I can stay behind with him.”

“Are you guys sure? We can bring you back something to eat. Get some rest.”

With a simple excuse and Haknyeon’s acting, the two boys were left alone in Haknyeon’s room. Haknyeon’s hands were wrapped around Eric’s wrists as the boy let his head fall to stare at his docks. They were dirty, no longer white. Maybe he should finally get around to cleaning-

“You were saying something?”

Haknyeon's voice was low, but not a whisper. It had Eric’s stomach in knots. He felt one of Haknyeon’s hands move from his wrist up, slowly dragging across warm skin until it tucked under his chin, forcing his head up to meet eyes with the boy before him. His eyes were dark, staring at Eric’s lips waiting for him to say something.

“I want you to call me names.”

Eric watched as Haknyeon’s lips curved into a smirk, grip around his chin tightening as he leaned in too close for Eric’s comfort. He wanted to pull away, but everything about Haknyeon pulled him back in. “What kind of names?”

Eric let out a pathetic whine that Haknyeon cut off in a kiss, pulling their bodies until they finally were pressed to each other. Eric grasped onto Haknyeons hips as the boy kept one hand on his jaw and moved the other to squeeze his ass.

The moan Eric let out broke their kiss, Haknyeon forcing eye contact in wait. Eric could feel the embarrassment creep into his cheeks just thinking about what he was about to ask for, but at the same time, the look in Haknyeon’s eyes was a warning to listen. “I want you to call me a slut… a whore. Call me worthless, just anything-”

“You’re just a little fucking slut, aren’t you?” 

Eric felt his knees almost give out, his eyes fluttering closed at being called a slut. Haknyeon gently pressed a kiss to his neck, Eric’s nails digging into the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Yes, I am,” Eric muttered, Haknyeon letting out a little giggle against skin. Haknyeon pulled away lightly, dragging Eric by the waist to his bed. Haknyeon sat down, back pressed to the wall before he pulled Eric onto his lap.

Haknyeon rolled Eric’s hips against his own, forcing friction for Eric to let out a pathetic little noise, grasping onto Haknyeons shoulders as the boy kissed and sucked marks into his neck. The older boy brushed Eric’s shirt up to slide his hands onto his waist, exploring the warmth of skin. Moving the shirt up gently, Haknyeon pushed Eric lightly, forcing his back to arch so Haknyeon could lean over a swirl a tongue around one of his nipples.

“A-ah- Hak, wait-”

Haknyeon pulled away immediately, locking eyes with the boy. Haknyeon stared so far into Eric’s soul he lost why he had asked him to stop in the first place. Haknyeon could see there was no hesitation, no signs of discomfort. “Why did you ask me to stop?”

“I- It’s embarrassing…”

Haknyeon’s hands rubbed soft circles on Eric’s sides, looking up at him carefully. “What’s embarrassing?”

“Asking…”

Haknyeon let out a little laugh, something so small Eric felt comfort in it, “Asking for what? You already said you wanted to be called names, is there something else?”

Eric’s face flushed and he couldn’t help but bury his hands in his face, “I just-- I was just in the shower and I tried… like with my fingers? But it wasn’t good and I just thought, maybe it would be better if someone else… yanno?”

“You’re a virgin right?” Haknyeon’s voice echoed in Eric’s ears, the boy pulling his tee-shirt over his face just so he wouldn’t have to look at the older boy. “Was that your first time trying to finger yourself?”

Eric let out an annoyed whine as Haknyeon gently pulled his shirt up over his head so there was nothing to hide in. Eric let him because he wanted nothing more than for Haknyeon to touch him, but now that his chest was exposed, he couldn’t help but try to use his arms to cover himself.

“You’re pretty, stop hiding from me.”

“I’m nervous, I’ve never done anything like this.”

“I’ve got you, baby,” Haknyeon mumbled softly before pulling Eric into a soft kiss. Eric took the time to melt into Haknyeon’s touch as their lips met. Plump, perfect, Eric gently cupped Haknyeon’s jaw as the boy returned his hands to his waist. 

He could feel Haknyeon smile fondly into the kiss, beginning to move Eric’s hips against his own. He broke the kiss, moving to press lips down Eric’s neck until he reached collarbones, gently sucking a small mark into skin. Eric let the boy kiss down his chest, Haknyeon taking a nipple in his mouth to suck gently.

Haknyeon giggled as Eric let out a whine of pleasure and his hips bucked against Haknyeon’s.

“Can I pull these off you?” Haknyeon asked, toying with the button on Eric’s jeans. He undid it gently as Eric nodded, the sound of a zipper following. Eric climbed off the bed to quickly pull off his jeans awkwardly. Haknyeon did the same with his own jeans, giggling at Eric nearly falling over in the process of an ankle getting stuck.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

Haknyeon did anyways, a little giggle as he dug behind his bed in search of something, “Take your underwear off too for me.”

Eric did as told, covering himself as he waited for Haknyeon to find what he was looking for. He stared at the expanse of thighs as he waited until Haknyeon finally pulled a bottle from behind his bed. Lube, Eric guessed. 

Eric climbed into Haknyeon’s lap, completely naked and exposed and it didn’t help that Haknyeon was taking in his figure. “You’re pretty, baby.”

“Stop…”

“No, you deserve to hear it. You’re longer than me I think, maybe another time I’ll let you fuck me instead,” Haknyeon mused, wrapping a hand around Eric’s length to stroke him. 

Eric’s hips moved gently with each wrist movement. Haknyeon watched him gently, a hand placed at his waist to stabilize and help him. Eric let his eyes close and tilt his head back in pleasure. He had never had anybody do this for him and fuck did it feel good.

“You’re a cute little slut, fucking my hand like this.”

Eric whined, hips stuttering a bit at the words, Haknyeons voice only continuing, “So needy.”

“Please just touch me.”

Haknyeon gently pulled Eric forward, nestling his head in the crook of his neck. Eric arched his back lightly as Haknyeon massaged his ass, smacking skin lightly as he let Haknyeon do whatever he wanted. 

The pop of the lube had Eric nervous, and Haknyeon could tell, speaking softly as he poured some of the gel on his fingers, “Relax, baby. I’ve got you.”

He could feel Eric nod slightly as he warmed up the lube on his fingers. He moved his hand, trying not to get any lube in unwanted places before he gently pressed his fingers against Eric’s hole.

Eric jolted at the feeling, both because it was still too cold but also at the new feeling. Lube didn’t feel anything like spit. Haknyeon gently circled the rim, listening to Eric’s soft whines at every movement.

“You sound so pretty.”

“Shut up, would you?”

“No.” That was all Haknyeon gave as warning before he pressed his index finger into Eric’s tight hole, only a knuckle at first. Eric let out a shaky breath at the feeling as Haknyeon gently moved his finger to work him all the way up to his hole finger. “How does it feel, baby?”

Haknyeon was fucking him slowly, just one finger, but it felt way better than Eric’s attempt in the shower. He was breathing heavier, mouth left open against Haknyeon’s neck as his sentence got caught in his throat. “It feels good, Haknyeon.”

“Better than your own?”

Eric nodded lightly, Haknyeon pulling his finger completely out to circle two fingers around his hole. He pressed in slowly, Eric wincing against his neck and reaching a hand up to grasp at Haknyeon’s shoulder. “I’m sorry baby, did that hurt?”

Eric shook his head. It didn’t, not with all the lube, just uncomfortable, “No, I’m okay.”

Haknyeon used his free hand to gently play with Eric’s hair, slowly pressing his two fingers into him until he couldn’t go any farther. He wiggled them around gently to stretch the boy a bit more, loosening how tight Eric was clenched around his fingers. The boy whined and writhed in his arms gently, “Haknyeon, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please finger me like the slut I am.”

Haknyeon pulled him closer as best as he could to get the right angle, Eric whining at the movement before Haknyeon began. Slowly at first, building up until he fucked Eric with his fingers. Eric was a moaning mess grasping onto Haknyeon’s shirt and moving his hips back on his fingers.

Haknyeon laughed at how needy the boy was already. He stilled his fingers for a moment to watch as Eric struggled to move his hips to keep the momentum. He pressed his fingers in harshly, the boy choking out a moan. “You’d feel good around my cock. Does my little whore want that?”

“Please, please fuck me.”

Haknyeon hummed at the words, using his fingers to scissor Eric open more. He grabbed the lube bottle, pulling out his fingers and pouring plenty on his fingers and warming them as Eric’s hips pressed against his own to create any kind of friction.

“God, you’re so fucking needy,” Haknyeon complained jokingly, pressing his fingers to Eric’s waiting hole. He pressed in three digits, Eric’s breath hitching as Haknyeon pushed into him. “Baby, you can’t forget to breathe on me. I don’t need my little slut passing out on me.”

Eric let out a shaky breath, Haknyeon pressing more as he did so. The stretch burned, but the lube cooled any of the pain. It took Eric a minute to relax around Haknyeon’s fingers as he pressed in, but as soon as Eric was moaning for him, he slowly thrust his fingers. The work up was slow, but Eric thanked him for it through moans and whines at the feeling.

“This feels… so- ah, ah- good compared to what I tried doing.”

“Just wait until I fuck you,” Haknyeon half groaned, Eric moving a hand between them to paw him through the fabric of his underwear.

“Then just fucking do it already.”

Eric’s voice when he spoke was breathless, and he whined when Haknyeon pulled his fingers out of him. He pushed Eric off his lap gently, the boy waiting patiently as he watched Haknyeon pull his underwear off and toss them to the side. 

Eric climbed back into his lap as soon as he could, watching as Haknyeon poured lube onto his cock and stroke himself until it was slick. He was right, about the size difference. Eric was longer than him, but not by much. Haknyeon was thicker though, and he was worried about taking him if he was being honest.

“Haknyeon?”

“Yes, baby?” He could see the hesitation in Eric’s eyes, the fear being covered by lust. “We’ll take it easy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Haknyeon’s voice was soft, comforting, trustworthy. He had spent all this time taking care of Eric, going slow and being gentle, that there was no need for hesitation to agree. Eric pulled himself forward, hands on Haknyeon’s shoulders looking down at the boy who was looking back up at him. “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I know, but I want you.”

Haknyeon nodded, gently rubbing his tip against Eric’s hole. He let out a small noise at the feeling, finally getting something more pleasurable than half a handjob. He grabbed Eric’s hip with his free hand, lowering him until just the tip was in Eric’s tightness. Nails dug into skin at the stretch, it was definitely more than three fingers and Haknyeon understood and accepted the pain.

Haknyeon pulled Eric towards him gently, into a soft kiss that quickly grew. Eric needed the distraction and he would gladly give it if it meant that strawberry lip balm would be smeared over his own lips. Eric shoved his tongue into Haknyeon’s mouth, the boy humming lightly as he slowly pushed Eric’s hip down.

The noise nearly broke the kiss, Haknyeon holding Eric’s hips tightly to keep him from moving away from the stretch. He swirled their tongues together messily, forcing spit to cover their lips as he continued. If he could just get in all the way they could spend as long as Eric needed to adjust.

Eric knew that too, the boy squirming and adjusting slightly while Haknyeon encouraged him, “You’re doing so good baby, only a little more to go. You can- Ah _fuck!_ ”

Eric had pushed himself the remaining length until Haknyeon was completely buried inside of him. Eric winced through the stretch, but it wasn’t as bad as he anticipated. He watched Haknyeon’s brows furrow as he threw his head back against the wall, fingers and nails digging into Eric’s hips. 

“A-are you okay?” Eric asked, breathing uneven and finally just resting at the feeling. He wasn’t warm enough to move yet but any discomfort was slowly starting to dissipate. 

“You feel amazing,” Haknyeon moaned softly, reaching a hand to gently run through Eric’s hair, “You’re just fucking tight, I wasn’t expecting it.”

Eric smiled lightly, leaning in to pull Haknyeon into a kiss. It was soft and sweet and gave Eric time to adjust. Haknyeon grasped his ass gently, moving his hips gently to see how he would react. 

The sound was beautiful, the kiss breaking as Eric’s head dropped in pleasure. He let out a high pitched moan, half silenced by forcing his lips together. Haknyeon gently lifted Eric’s hips, guiding him slowly until only the tip was in. “Whenever you’re ready, baby boy.”

Eric giggled a little at the pet name, moving his hands from Haknyeon’s shoulders to his hips, bracing himself to sink lower and lower until he was stuffed again. “First time and my whore is doing all the work.”

“Hnngh, it's because you feel so good.”

Haknyeon smirked at the boy watching him slowly bounce up and down on his cock, “You’re a little slut, aren’t you? Taking my cock so well even though it's your first time.” Eric flinched at the feeling of Haknyeon’s hand smacking his upper thigh roughly. His hips stuttered to a stop for just a moment before he continued grinding his hips against Haknyeon’s. “You like that? When I slap you for being a whore?”

Eric whined with a nod, trying his best to set a reasonable pace to please the boy below him. He wanted to pry every little noise from Haknyeon, just so he could know he was doing a good job. He always sunk down quicker than he lifted up, letting his hips move in circles as soon as he was filled. 

He watched as Haknyeon’s noises got caught in his throat, the boy gently moving beneath him, “What are you doing?”

Haknyeon laughed to himself, moving to plant his feet on the bed and grasp Eric’s hips, “Fucking my bitch like he deserves.”

He thrust up Eric immediately digging nails into skin as a loud moan filled the room. He was loud and beautiful, Haknyeon pulling out slowly and gently until he thrust up again. Eric was tight and with every movement overwhelming him it sent Haknyeon spiraling. 

Little grunts and pants left Haknyeon’s mouth as he fucked into Eric, listening to the moans and whines echo in his room. “You’re such a fucking slut, being fucked like this. Just my little toy.”

Eric fell forward onto Haknyeon’s chest for support at the feeling of Haknyeon’s hand smacking his ass. It hurt but the sting disappeared quickly. With the new angle, each snap of Haknyeon’s hips had him panting and begging for more.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Being fucked until you can’t talk.” Haknyeon’s voice was soft, low, and breathless. Eric was making him like this, letting little pants and moans escape with each thrust into his tight virgin ass. Eric could only nod against skin, moving his hips back to meet with Haknyeon’s.

“Please help me cum,” Eric begged softly, just above a whisper. He couldn’t give more than that, could hardly think when everything about Haknyeon was distracting. There were no thoughts running through his mind, just being stuffed full with cock. Haknyeon’s hips stuttered at the begging, forcing Eric up off his chest and pulling him into a kiss.

It was short-lived and messy, hardly meeting before Haknyeon pushed Eric back until his arms were supporting him from behind. He could see all of Eric like this, sprawled out for him. His tight hole taking him so well, skin glistened in a light sheen of sweat. His hair stuck to his forehead beautifully, showing just how well he had been fucked. 

It took a moment to get comfortable before Haknyeon first snapped his hips. Eric’s arms nearly gave out of him, a sharp cry of pleasure spilling from his lips. Haknyeon giggled as little at him, reaching up to gently pump his cock instead of thrusting again. “I found your prostate.”

Eric was breathless, hardly able to reply, “It felt… fuck, it was good.”

“Of course a little slut like you would like it rough.” Haknyeon snapped his hips once, then twice, then three times until he stilled them again, moving his wrist in time with them. Eric was completely spent, Haknyeon grunting lightly through the feeling. He was even tighter like this, clenching around his dick from the pleasure.

Haknyeon couldn’t help but begin fucking up into him, one hand on a hip to stabilizing him and the other stroking him quickly. It didn’t take much for Eric to feel overwhelmed, thighs and arms shaking as he took all that Haknyeon would give him. 

“F-fuck, I’m- Haknyeon, I-”

“What is it, baby?”

“I-I’m _gonna cum!_ ”

“Cum for me then.” The command sent Eric over, Haknyeons hand working him through it as he came all over his hand. Eric was shaking, all over as his orgasm ran through him. He couldn’t hear himself moan, hardly hear the praises of _good little slut, so pretty for me_ coming from Haknyeon.

His breathing steadied as Haknyeon’s hand slowly stilled around his cock, moving it to rub his thighs gently, “You’re so cute, making a mess all over me.”

“Please, fuck me until you cum.”

Haknyeon pulled Eric to his chest again, grasping tightly on his hips to fuck into his tightness. It felt good, Eric all spent and ass grasping around his cock just as needy as when they started. Haknyeon only took a few minutes, Eric grasping onto sheets and skin at how overstimulating it was. He couldn’t ask for him to stop, it felt too good and he wanted to let Haknyeon feel as amazing as he did.

Eric listened to the little grunts and groans as he worked himself up, Eric taking a moment to gently suck a mark into his neck. He felt Hankyeon’s hips falter for a second, then continue, then falter again until there was no rhythm.

Haknyeon pulled out Eric up and off of him, stroking himself a few times before he came moaning Eric’s name. Eric giggled, listening to his moans as he worked himself through the feeling, using his free hand to pull Eric as close to him as possible for stability.

His chest moved, taking Eric with him with every breath until he finally settled from his orgasm.

“How was it for you, baby?” Haknyeon asked, completely breathless and raising a hand to wipe away the sweat that began pooling on his forehead. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, it was amazing,” Eric half giggled, eyes closed and leaning comfortably against Haknyeon’s chest, “I’m glad you felt good too, I didn’t know you could make someone else feel that good.”

Haknyeon hummed lightly, letting Eric rest for a minute for them both to regain some energy. Eric’s voice was soft when he spoke, “I’m tired, Haknyeon.”

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed first.” Eric nodded before lifting his head and chest off of Haknyeon for the boy to squeeze out from underneath him.

He left to wash his hands and get a warm cloth to clean Eric as best as he could, coming back to see the boy still half asleep on his bed. He whined as the cloth touched skin, leaving a cold trail down his back and thighs to clean Haknyeon’s cum and excess lube. Haknyeon flipped the boy gently to clean his front and pepper kisses on his thighs and stomach.

“Eric, baby, where are your pajamas?”

“Middle drawer in my dresser. Just get me some shorts or sweats and underwear or something,” he rambled, half swatting Haknyeon away from him so he could sleep quicker. 

Haknyeon cleaned himself up as Eric bundled in the blankets on the bed, then finding a pair of underwear to slip on. The older boy collected all their clothes and placed them in the laundry before going to Eric’s room to find some clothes for him. A pair of basketball shorts were on top in the drawer, grabbing those and then finding a pair of underwear for him too. 

He returned and handed over the clothes for Eric to put on. He whined and complained about wanting Haknyeon to do it for him, but he reluctantly agreed when Haknyeon reminded him that he needed to get some more clothes on too.

By the time Eric was done pulling on his shorts, Haknyeon had pulled a loose-fitting black tee over his shoulders. He climbed into bed with Eric, pulling the boy into his chest to nap together. The lighting in the room was getting dim without the sunlight streaming through the windows, just dark enough for Eric’s breathing to slow with Haknyeon running his fingers through his hair.

Haknyeon was half asleep himself when there was a knock on the door followed by a creak of it opening. When Haknyeon opened his eyes Eric was bundled under the blankets fast asleep and as beautiful as ever pulled into his chest. Haknyeon’s arm was wrapped around his waist and their legs were intertwined. He blinked for a moment, groaning at being woken up before he saw the figure in the doorway.

Sangyeon tried to keep back a laugh at how messed up Haknyeon’s hair was. Haknyeon tried rubbing his eyes to seem a bit more presentable, but it wasn’t working. Instead, he just lifted a finger to shush Sangyeon from saying anything since Eric was fast asleep and shooing him away so he could fall back asleep.

Sangyeon rolled his eyes and lifted the bag of take out, making little hand motions to tell Haknyeon it would be in the fridge for when the two boys woke up. Haknyeon nodded and laid back down as Sangyeon closed the door behind him. Eric’s hair smelled slightly like sweat still from their endeavor, but it was easily still soft and clean. It was fluffy and smelled like his shampoo from washing, Haknyeon nuzzling his nose into it and placing a soft kiss before dreams overtook him.


End file.
